legend_of_ling_tianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ling Family
Sky Bearing Empire * Ling Tian # Ling Jian # Ling Chen # Mister Qin # Violent Wind Gang # Ling Liu, Ling Qi, Ling Ba and Ling Jiu # Ling Yun, Ling Feng, Ling Lei, Ling Dian and Ling Chi # Feng Mo Ling Er # Wang Tong and Li Qing Wang Han Wang Bo # Ling Xue’er # Ling Meng’er # Ling Xiao # Ling Ran # Duke Ling, Ling Zhan # old madam Ling # Li ZhengChong # Ling Yi # Ye Qingchen # Ling ShiYi H'istory' The head of the Ling family, Ling Zhan, was a hero who was born from such chaotic times! The Ling family was originally only a middle tier family. At that time, Ling Zhan who was still the young master had met Long ChengTian in a chance encounter. The both of them hit off really well with each other and became sworn brothers. From then on, the Ling family had become the spearhead for Long ChengTian! As the many blood battles were fought, almost all the elites of the Ling family were wiped out. Ling Zhan also rose into prominence after that great war! He became the greatest contributor to the founding of the Sky Bearing Emperor after stepping over countless of bodies. Rising together with him, the Ling family also became ranked alongside the five greatest families as the sixth greatest family! According to what Ling Tian understood from this one year, Ling Zhan was definitely not someone who was extremely scheming with a deeply hidden agenda. The only reason he was able to walk this far was because of the chance encounter which he had. Fortunately, he did not die. Just when the Sky Bearing Empire needed a general with heroism and prestige, Ling Tian took up that responsibility as the commander in chief of the nation’s army. He then led the troops to war, spreading the territory of the Sky Bearing Empire and making many accomplishments. His only son had also inherited his legacy and was even more accomplished than his father. But there were also disadvantages about that: he had also inherited that straightforward attitude of Ling Zhan. Although the Ling family had great authority and power now, the Ling family did not have deep roots after all. There were few talents within the Ling family and they just could not be compared to the other great families which had prospered for over hundreds of years. Through the hundreds of years of accumulation, their resources were as high as the mountains. the Ling family was one of the six biggest aristocratic families which held the most authority in the world! Duke Ling, Ling Zhan, was the family head of this large family! Be it in terms of wealth or manpower, the Ling family was positioned well at a frightening level! In the Sky-Bearing Empire, almost everyone knew that Duke Ling and the late emperor were sworn brothers who were life and death comrades! Of the large territorial lands of the Sky-Bearing Empire, at least half of them were captured by Duke Ling! No one in the empire was able to match his large contributions to the empire! As for General Ling Xiao, he was one of the pillars within the empire’s army today! At least a third of all the troops were within the control of General Ling. The amount of authority he held was comparable to even the prime minister, Yang KongQun of the Yang family! Apart from these, General Ling and the present emperor were like brothers and grew up together since young. Furthermore, the only sister of General Ling was Consort Ling, who had a status only lower than the empress in the imperial palace. However, Ling Xue had her own reasons for thinking so. Her own son, the current crown prince of this dynasty, was already three years old, and she had to start planning for her son’s future. The power held by the Ling family was too immense, whether it was in the government or military, they were both equally and unreasonably powerful. In the past, the Ling family had no descendants and thus even if they had the ambition, this would only lead to their own downfall due to the lack of heirs. However, times have changed. With the addition of this little thing, this could be said to be the tipping point. The Ling family was simply too large and too powerful, to the point that even the royal family was unable to rest easy any longer. If they were to have any ambitions, then the empress’s son would definitely not be safe. Yang Xue was naturally unwilling to see such a scene. Thus she put in the effort to set up countermeasures, planning to let both her family and the Ling family drag each other down. Once her son steps up to become the emperor, he would still be able to provide some form of leeway for her family. As long as her son managed to sit on the throne, even if the Yangs were to be on the decline, they would have the chance to rise again from the ashes. However, if she were to let the Ling family snatch the advantage, then this would not just be a problem for the Yang family, but even the royal family would become like scattered ashes and dispersed smoke! Before she entered a marriage, she was just a pure and innocent girl from the Yang family! However, she was now first a mother and thus had to look out for her son. Secondly, she was the empress of this current dynasty and would of course have to protect the foundation of the royal family! Lastly, she was considered a female of the Yang family. Thus, although she felt guilty towards her father, she did not think that she had done anything wrong. Category:Ling Family Category:Sky-Bearing Empire